worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamma Class Assault Shuttle
BACKGROUND The Gamma-class assault shuttle was an Imperial shuttle used to ferry spacetroopers into battle. Most Imperial-class Star Destroyers and other large warships carried at least one Gamma-class assault shuttle as well as the corresponding spacetrooper platoon. Additional assault shuttles were given out as needed and available. Affiliation: Galactic Empire Ship Type: Assault Shuttle Class: Gamma Class Manufacturer: Telgorn Crew: 5 + 40 spacetroopers MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 2420 cockpit - 700 Sensor/Communications Array - 400 Engines - 1000 Laser Cannon - 250 Tractor beam - 400 COncussion Missile Launcher - 300 (2) Shields - 2670 per side (16 020 total) Armour - Ignores weapons that do 60md points of damage or less. Anything more than 60md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 25 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 16 Speed - Atmosphere: 1000kph, mach 8 if shields are on FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour), back up hyperdrive (22 ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can operate up to a week under normal useage. Combat ops will decrease this 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 30m Height: 9m Width: 13m Weight: 120 tons Cargo: 5000kg WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannon (4) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 8d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: Equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Tractor Beam PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti fighter RANGE - SPACE: 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3km DAMAGE: Target snared and either pulled towards the shuttle or the shuttle is pulled towards the target RATE OF FIRE: Equal to Gunners attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Concussion Missiles PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 3km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 1.5km DAMAGE: 1d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 1 at a time equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: 8 BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 10 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range or 25 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. +5% to sensor rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 80 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 130 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. ASTROMECH SOCKET - Allows an Astromech Droid to be jacked into the ship and act as an inflight techician COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 and 12 +1 autodge at Level 5 and 11 +10% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)